1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to optical systems such as light sources for use in optical (e.g., fluorescent or spectroscopic) analysis of biological samples (e.g., through a flow cell), or confocal microscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical analysis of biological samples (e.g., using flow cells), such as laser-induced fluorescence, involves illuminating biological samples with light (e.g., laser light) in order to test samples which may, for example, be tagged with fluorescent dyes. Fluorescent dyes absorb light at certain wavelengths and in turn emit their fluorescence energy at a different wavelength. This emission can be detected to ascertain properties of the fluid in the flow cell. Illumination of the test samples may be provided by a light source such as a laser light source.